The Test of Time
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Will this new 'kitten' stand the test of time? Victor Creed - Sabretooth waits to find out, but will she accept what he has planned, or will his old enemy provide her an escape from his plans?
1. Chapter 1

The TEST of TIME

All the usual disclaimers – don't own them, would love to then I wouldn't have to work for a living, but since I don't, please remember I'm just a poor schmuck…

A/N Okay I know it's been a while, the real world has been kicking my butt. But I'm back, and I hope with a vengeance. Yes I will be working on the others but I needed a fresh start to get back in the groove.

She pulled the pillow over her head. It wasn't fluffy or even well stuffed, barely more than a pad and it didn't muffle the sounds from her mother's room very well. The grunts and cries told her that this latest of her mother's 'men' was getting what he wanted. This one was scary, some of the others had been too but not like this. He was taller than most, and he snarled and growled and called her and her brother whelps. He'd been around about a week and she was hoping he'd move on soon.

Her fingers ached from gripping the pillow over her head, the tips felt like they were shredding as her nails dug into the thin foam of the pillow. She jumped at the sudden slamming of the door. She started to heave a sigh of relief when she felt a heavy hand on the back of her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" She cringed at the roar over her head as she was dragged off the mattress on the floor and dangled in the air in front of a very angry –very naked – snarling monster. She screwed her eyes shut and pretended she's not seen as much of him as she's seen. She felt his free hand grab one of hers and yank it out of the pillow still clutched over the back of her head

"LOOK AT ME CUB!!" She trembled and opened her eyes and looked into his pitch black ones. He held her own hand up in front of her face and she stared at the long claws coming out of the fingertips in the inches between their faces.

"Get dressed." He growled as he dropped her on the mattress.

"Look who's talking." She muttered. He crouched down on his haunches and glared at her and snarled. She felt a strange sensation at the back of her throat as an answering snarl came from her lips. She was shocked by the sudden grin across his face.

"You'll do, cub, you'll do." He said as he stood up and walked out of the dingy room. "You've got five minutes…"

She scrambled into her jeans and pulled on the only clean tee shirt she could find. It was about two sizes too small but it didn't really matter. She pulled on the shoes with only one hole in the toe and tried to tie them but the strange claws made that impossible. She cried in frustration as the shoe lace snapped in her hand.

"Quit that sniveling Cub…" He growled from the door and grabbed her by the back of the neck again. His big leather coat snapped against the back of her legs as he dragged her along half behind him down the hallway to the front door of the old apartment building. Sitting out front was an old beat up pickup truck and he yanked open the door and threw her into the seat.

"STOP IT!!" Her mother screamed as she ran out the door, he just shoved her back onto the damp concrete of the sidewalk as he walked around the truck.

"…isn't even a good lay but the cub might be worth something." He was muttering as he climbed into the cab of the truck. She huddled against the door, as far from him as she could without making him any angrier. He snarled at her again and she found herself snarling back.

"Ya got guts Cub, I'll give ya that." He chuckled as he started the truck and drove off. She looked into the rear view mirror as they pulled away; her mother was picking herself up off the sidewalk, and running after the truck. She heard him laugh as he sped away. She snarled again, but this time he didn't even glance her way.

She cowered against the door of the truck, not taking her eyes off the driver, he'd dragged her out of her home, away from her mother – kidnapped her, and she was scared. It didn't help that he'd not let her grab her glasses, but somehow she didn't seem to need them, everything was crystal clear, almost too clear and her nose itched and there were strange smells that were making her empty stomach churn.

XXXXXXXXXX

He glared out of the corner of his eye at the cowering pile of flesh in the truck with him. The bitch wasn't worth shit, but from the scent of things, with the right training the cub might be worth something some day. Right now she was stinking – of fear and hunger and dirt. He could hear her stomach churning and quickly pulled off to the side of the road and reached across and grabbed her neck with one hand while the other one opened the door as he forced her head out as she started to heave.

"You ain't pukin' in my truck, you stink enough." He growled at her as she dry heaved. He could feel her trembling under his hands as she grew weaker. He didn't know what that frail had been thinking, starving the cub like this. She was nearly passed out after her heaves and she curled up in the seat like a half drowned kitten. He snarled again as the too small shirt rode up and he could count the ribs under her skin.

He shook his head, to clear the images from his mind, his father and the whip, the blood on his hands before he'd run off into the woods. Well this cub wouldn't have those problems, and he was going to have to go back and check on the younger whelp, if they had the same sire the chance that the boy would develop the mutation, and he didn't need any competition.

The cub slept as he drove through the night. He nearly drove off the road when he felt the first feather touch of the old man's mind.

_Why are you near, Victor? You promised…_

_You know I hate this shit. _He could feel the snarl in his mind and knew the old telepath could to.

_Leave the child at the gate, we will take care of her, and then I want you gone. Logan is home and we don't need an altercation._

_I'll pay ya for her schoolin'. Ya know I'm good for it._

_I expect it, Victor, I expect it._

She didn't even wake up when he lifted her from the seat and laid her gently on the grass near the gate. If anyone had seen him, other than the old man, they would have sworn he wasn't himself. He just glared at the camera that was silent. He knew the old man would turn it off; Baldy didn't want any evidence of this drop off any more than he did.

He glanced back once before he climbed back in the truck. Someday that cub might be worth something to him, right now she was a half starved whelp, probably wouldn't ever turn any heads, but she was like him, if nothing else she'd be another enemy like Logan, someone to stand the test of time.


	2. Chapter 2

The TEST of TIME

All the usual disclaimers – don't own them, would love to then I wouldn't have to work for a living, but since I don't, please remember I'm just a poor schmuck…

Chapter 2

She groaned as the light pierced her eyelids. She could tell immediately that something was wrong – different – she cracked one eye open and snapped it closed again quickly. Nothing was blurry, everything sharp and clear. She cracked it open again and then cracked the other one open too.

She just looked around, her jaw slack. She'd never been any place like this before. It was clean; the wood floors shined and didn't have years worth of stains in the corners. The rug on the floor was bright and looked thick. The curtains were pulled back from the windows and she could see trees all around. The rug on the floor was clean, and thick. She'd never seen anything like it before.

A movement startled her and she jumped. She glanced around the room and found the woman sitting in a chair. Her white hair was short around her shoulders but she didn't look old. Her dark skin gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the open windows and her manicured nails rested on jeans that weren't covered in bleach stains or worn spots.

"I'm glad you are awake." Her softly accented voice filled the silent room.

"Where am I? Where's my mom?"

"You are safe; Professor Xavier is trying to locate your mother to let her know that you are unharmed."

"I wanna go home."

"I am certain you do, let the Professor contact your mother and he will discuss with her what is best for you."

"I wanna go HOME!"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No."

"Malena, you need to look in the mirror."

"How do you know my name?"

"Look in the mirror, and then I'll tell you."

She glared at the woman, and then slipped from the bed, nearly falling because it was so high off the floor. She walked over to the closet doors not taking her eyes off the strange woman. She turned and looked at the stranger in the mirror.

"It's a trick."

"No." The soft voice said behind her

"That's not me…that's a monster…it looks like.. HIM!"

"Who?"

"HIM!!"

"The one who brought you here?"

"The one who kidnapped me!"

"His name is Sabretooth, and you are lucky to be alive."

"What do you mean lucky to be alive?" Malena asked as she stared at the black eyes staring out of the mirror. Her hair had always been hard to control but its wildness just added to the frightening image looking back at her. She felt a snarl and jumped as it came out of her lips, exposing the long fangs in her mouth. She felt her knees going out from under her and just dropped to the floor.

"What's happened to me?

"You are one of us, a mutant."

"I'm NOT A FREAK!!" She screamed

"Of course not!" The woman dropped to the floor behind her and wrapped her arms around Malena's shoulders. "You are not a freak, none of us are."

"Us?"

"This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, mostly mutant. I am Oruro Monroe, I teach here."

"A school…Why would he bring me to a school?"

"I don't know, as I said you are lucky to be alive. He's an assassin for hire, a terrorist, a cold blooded killer."

"And I'm like HIM!"

"NO! He chose to be what he is, you have a gift, what you chose to do with it is up to you."

"A GIFT!...you call THIS a GIFT!!" She shouted.

"I certainly do."

She looked up and smiled at Malena. "The Professor would like to see you now, he contacted your mother and she would like to speak to you."

"How did you know that?"

"Professor Xavier is a telepath." The woman stood gracefully and held out a hand to Malena. "Come, we don't want to keep him waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malena walked in front of her, down the stairs as her hand on the girl's shoulder guided her to the professor's door.

_The child is frightened._

_I know Professor, but perhaps talking to her mother will calm her._

_"Oruro, she will need to be tested, according to her mother she's been kept out of school for several years and will be behind most of our students. Please see to it._

_I will Professor._

_And she won't start training with Logan right away; she needs to adjust before she has to deal with him on a regular basis._

_Is it wise for her to deal with him at all, you know how he feels about Creed? _

_I will not hide her from him, and it will be good for him to adjust his intolerance a bit._

"The Professor is inside that door, I need to go schedule some tests for you. He will help you contact your mother." She gave the girl in front of her a gentle nudge toward the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in, Malena." The voice was not loud but she didn't dare disobey.

She pushed the door open and walked into the room. This place was bigger than the apartment building where she lived with her mother and brother. The man sitting behind the big desk didn't scare her he was old, and she figured she could out run him. He moved slightly and she saw he was in a wheelchair.

"I'm quite sure you could out run me, do you want to try? I'd rather thought you might like to speak to your mother." His tone was kind but she didn't trust it.

"How do you know…?" He laughed and tapped the side of his head.

He punched a button on the phone and her mother's voice came through the speaker.

"I have Malena in the room with me…" He said softly

"Are you alright?" Her mother's voice was harsh, like she'd been crying.

"Yeah…I didn't get hurt or anything." She said not wanting the old man to hear her talk to her mother.

"I was so afraid. I took Joey and we went to your grandmother's in case he came back." She could hear her little brother in the background.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I want you to stay there. The Professor can teach you to learn to live with this…thing…and.."

"You think I'm a FREAK!!"

"No, Malena, not at all, I think you need to be in school, and we move around so much that…"

"You just don't WANT me anymore…"

"No, Joey and I will come and visit in a few weeks, I promise." She heard her grandmother yelling in the background "You will NOT take my grandson to see those FREAKS!!"

"Mom…."

"I have to go, honey. I'll come visit as soon as I can. I love you." Her mother hung up the phone and Malena just sat there and stared at the phone as the Professor reached over and disconnected it.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted at the old man.

"No you don't, you are hurt, and angry and scared, but you will find that this place is safe, and secure and a home as well, I promise."

"I'm SICK of promises." She shouted and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going and was quickly lost in the maze of hallways. She found a quiet corner and curled up in a ball and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a while on this one, but somehow I got a chance to work on it. All the usual disclaimers and all that Jazz.

Chapter 3

Logan tore through the hallway. He wasn't in the mood for anyone trying to stop him. All he wanted was his jacket, his cigar, and his bike under him on the way to someplace with beer and easy women. He wanted a nice buzz and a good fuck with one, hell maybe two or three, woman of easy virtue.

The sound of sobbing and the scent of salt over something wild and half familiar made him stop.

"Well FUCK!" He growled and followed the sounds. He found a bundled pile of fabric tucked behind a curtain. "What the hell is the problem, kid" He growled.

The tear streaked face that turned up at him shocked him to his core. She was a mini-Creed. That she was female he had no doubt, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"I just want my mom." She whimpered, a sound that triggered a strange memory, a flash of a much younger Creed whimpering in his sleep.

"Where is she?" He knelt next to her.

"At my g'ma's but g'ma hates freaks." She sniffled. "So I can't go there...not with these." She held up one hand, and Logan bit back a growl as he remembered claws very like that ripping into his body on more than one occasion. She was just a kid. Her scent was confusing, the mutation part...that smelled like Creed, but by her scent, her human scent she didn't even smell remotely like him.

He gathered her up against his chest, and her sharp claws scraped his skin as she took a hand full of his shirt to hang on to. She couldn't be more than eleven or twelve, and he picked her up and sat in the nearby window seat. He stroked her hair, gently untangling it as his fingers caught in it.

"This is a good place, your mom can come visit any time she wants. The people here really just want to help." He said, his voice low, even he could feel the rumble vibration, and she seemed to calm down a little. He held her until even breathing told him she'd fallen asleep, and then carried her down the hallways until he found a room that smelled like she'd been in it for a while. He gently laid her on the bed, and pried her fingers out of his shirt.

He was going to have to go change his shirt, the ten tiny holes through the fabric were a little obvious. He pulled the coverlet over her and brushed his hand over her forehead.

"Get some sleep." He whispered.

He pulled the door closed behind him, and turned to find Storm standing in the hall, hands on her hips.

"You didn't have to frighten her..." Storm started.

"Hey I'm the one that found her cryin' in a corner, so don't go yellin at me about scarin' the kid. I think someone else did a bang up job of that. And keep yer voice down, she's sleepin." He growled.

He stalked back to his room, ripping the shirt off as soon as he hit the door. Instead of throwing it away he tucked it into the back of his closet. He didn't know why, but he needed her scent close by. He grabbed a fresh shirt, and his jacket. The keys to the bike jingled in the pocket. He definitely needed that drink now.

XXXXXXXX

"What tha hell was that?" Rogue asked. Ororo wasn't sure herself. The Professor had been concerned that he would react badly to the child, but not like this.

"I think he's accepted her." Ro said finally.

"Well, sheit, we don't need any more girls droolin' over him." Rogue muttered, as she turned away. "At least he ain't tryin' ta kill her. That's a good thing."

"Rogue, let her sleep an hour or so, and then I need her for testing down stairs. We need to place her in classes." Ro said, still staring down the hallway Logan stormed down. This was not the reaction any of them expected.

XXXXXXXXX

He couldn't stay away. He drove by the mansion at least four times before he gave up and just rented a motel room. Something was keeping him close, and he knew it had something to do with the cub. He'd gone back to check on the male whelp, but they were gone, he could track them if he wanted, but somehow he didn't think it was necessary. They'd come to the cub, and he could check out the male then. He grabbed the key to the room and shoved it in his pocket. He needed a drink.

The town only had a few dives that he'd feel comfortable in, and he picked one that half the lights were out on the sign that said "Case's Bar and Grill." He didn't care about the grill part, although he could probably use some food. All he wanted right now was a drink.

The scent hit him as soon as he walked in the door, but he wasn't in the mood for a fight. He just hoped Logan wasn't either.

He sat down next to him at the bar, tempting fate, but he hadn't seen him in years. It somehow felt right sitting there next to him.

"Beer." He said as the bartender walked over. He pointed to the one in front of Logan. She nodded her head and dropped one, without the cap in front of him.

Logan didn't say anything, so he just held the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He waited, body tense, for any sign Logan was going to do something.

"Relax, Creed. I ain't in tha mood ta fight." He growled finally. Victor felt the muscles along his back start to release.

"Good. I'm not either." He growled back.

They sat there in silence, finishing bottle after bottle. Finally Logan stood up.

"The kid is scared." He said finally.

"The cub will get over it. She needs tha schoolin." He said.

"Yours?" Logan asked.

"Na..found her." Victor replied.

"She's just a..." Logan started.

"I ain't tha one that takes up with thirteen year old girls..." Victor growled back.

"That was over a century ago..." Logan snapped...and then paused. Victor grinned. Maybe something was getting through the damned metal on his skull.

"Call it even for now. We'll wait and see. Eventually, its gonna come down to you and me, with the cub as the prize, but for now...I ain't in the mood ta fight." Victor growled at him.

"No, its going to be her choice." Logan said. "And I ain't in the mood to fight either. You hangin' around, or leavin?"

"Leavin', but I'll be back, regularly, to check on her." He growled. Logan nodded and walked toward the back of the bar where the sign said restrooms. Victor paid for their drinks and walked out the front. They had an understanding.

Someday the cub would grow up. When she did, it was no holds barred, winner takes his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Test of Time 4

She growled low. In front of her was the most intimidating thing she'd ever had to deal with.

"There is no way I'm wearing that." She snapped at Rogue. The girl with the strange streak in her hair just sighed and laid the garment on the bed.

"Malena, ye're gonna have ta wear one eventually." Rogue pulled her shirt off to show hers. "Its a hell of a lot more comfortable than goin' without, the bigger they get."

"It's stupid. It hurts. I can't fasten the damned thing with these..." She held up her claws. She hated bras.

"That's why this one fastens with a simple hook in front. Ah tried ta think of what would work with your fingers." Rogue said. Malena grumbled and pulled off her t-shirt.

She'd been at the school a year and her body was definitely starting to grow, her Mom and brother visited every chance they got, and The Professor helped them get an apartment in town. Her brother wasn't a mutant, something that gave her a secret relief. She knew somehow that HE would be back, and if her brother'd been like her, HE would have killed him. Now Nate was safe, at least from Sabretooth.

She'd started learning about the mutants, and especially about the one who's mutation hers was most like. Victor Creed, AKA Sabretooth, assassin, murderer, rapist, terrorist, without a merciful bone in his body and completely ruthless when there was something he wanted. She hated him. Hated his involvement in her life.

She wasn't an idiot. She'd figured out, quickly, that if she asked for something it showed up, no matter what the cost...and that The Professor didn't pay for it. Now she was having to deal with that most hideous of female garments, a bra.

"Let me help you with it, this time." Rogue said.

"I want my Mom." She hissed.

"She's working, and asked me to help you with it. Mal, please. Jest try it on." She slipped her arms under the padded straps and felt Rogue straighten them on her shoulders so they wouldn't dig in. Malena pulled the padded cups around and fastened the hook. She growled. The fabric bunched and pushed her flesh in strange directions.

"Watch me." Rogue said, and reached into the padded cups of her own bra and started adjusting herself. Malena started to follow her example and everything seemed to drop into place, and she had to admit, her back stopped aching so badly. She wasn't that big on top, but it had started bothering her, especially in gym class and self defense classes.

She pulled her T-shirt on and glared at herself in the mirror. They were at least even...and didn't seem as ready to move around when she did, but she still didn't like the whole idea. Couldn't she just cut them off?

"There, much better." Rogue said, smiling. Malena just growled, and looked at the stack of the offending garments on her dresser. There were at least seven, in either white or a beige color, one for every day of the week.

"Do I have to wear them?' She asked.

"Well, ya don't have to, but you're back's really gonna start botherin' ya soon if ya don't." Rogue said. "Ah remember when I started wearin mine...Ah hated it, but now Ah just can't live without the support."

"I'll try it, but if I hate it I'm throwing them away." Malena growled.

"Up ta you." Rogue smiled.

Malena just stuffed the offending things into a drawer. She wasn't going to admit to anyone her back felt better...maybe she'd give the damned things a chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan watched as Rogue and Malena walked into the dining room. There was something different about the girl, her shoulders were a little straighter, and her chest...he stopped. When had she grown those? What the hell?

He shook his head. Kids grew up way too fast these days. He took a long drink of his coffee. His eyes brushed past Malena, and took in Rogue's figure. Yep, way too fast. Where was the kid he'd picked up on the highway? Where the hell did this woman come from...a teacher, team mate, and he'd be damned if she didn't have a very impressive rack too. He growled and picked up his plate and cup. He had to get out of here for a while. Things were moving way too fast.

_Logan, children grow up._

_Stay out of my head, Chuck._

_I couldn't help but notice your thoughts. She's going to grow quickly, that happens with those of us who are mortal. I've given you suggestions on how to fix the issue. All you have to do is..._

_I'm not kidding, Chuck stay the FUCK out of my head._

_She's not adver..._

_CHUCK! I'm warnin' ya._

_Very well, just remember, there are ways to make things work, even at this delicate stage in her development. Her mutation is far from finished developing and..._

_Back the fuck off._

He felt the old man sigh. Logan growled. Yep he needed to get out of here, before someone got hurt.

He stormed up the back stairs and grabbed his jacket and bag. He was heading north. Chuck could find him, if there was trouble, but he really needed to get out of the path of temptation.

Malena caught him at the garage door.

"You runnin' again?" She asked. His mind caught the echo of another time, another voice.

"No, just followin' a lead on some stuff. I'll be back. Keep an eye on Rogue for me, will ya, kid."

"Sure." She just nodded, her tawny curls pulled back in a simple pony tail. He pulled her close for a rough hug.

"Countin' on ya, Kid." He said softly, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"You better come back." She growled at him.

"I will."

He walked out the door to the garage and climbed on his bike. She watched him, her black eyes gauging every movement. He knew she was going to be a handful someday, and he didn't want her to know, yet, how much he knew, or remembered, about his past. Someday he was going to have to tell her everything, but for now, it was best she just form her own opinions.

He felt the bike throbbing between his thighs and pushed it into motion. She had time, and he had some information to gather...and a ring to buy.


	5. Chapter 5

Malena hated Danger Room training. Logan insisted that she needed it, but he was always putting her up against Sabretooth, and she always froze. He scared her, actually Hank and the Professor called it a panic attack. Logan just kept pushing.

She'd been here three years and did okay with her studies. At least her mom and Joey were close, and visited on a regular basis.

She knew what Logan was trying to do, the Professor called it desensitization, making it something everyday so it didn't panic her as badly. It wasn't working. She'd read the file the Professor had on Sabretooth, and he scared her almost to death.

At least she had Logan as a friend, although there were times when she'd catch him watching her with a look that made her uncomfortable. She considered pretending to be sick, but with her mutation she couldn't pull that off very well.

She just hoped that Rogue wasn't involved in planning this session. Last time she'd come up on Sabretooth unaware, which would never happen, a naked Sabretooth to be exact. She'd blushed, first, and then started laughing, which pissed off the hologram, and she'd ended up losing, again.

She couldn't help it. There are some things you never forget, and she'd forced herself to sit down with Shaddowcat and redesign the hologram, especially if they planned on using him naked again. She liked to think that the original one had been designed to make someone feel less inadequate.

The door opened, and this time it was just the normal Danger Room, no holograms in place yet.

Logan was there in sweats, and there were fall mats on the floor.

"Today, kid, you really start training." There was something in his voice.

"What's happened?"

"Creed's been taken by a mutant by the name of Apocalypse, he's been brainwashed, and under telepathic control." Logan was telling the painful truth, she could smell it.

"So what has all this been if not training?" She asked.

"Tryin' ta get you over your fear, but now there's not enough time for that. Apocalypse wants breeders for what he calls his Horsemen, and Creed's one of those. If they can control his mind we have to assume they know about you."

"But why me?"

"You have his mutation. That's why he brought you to us, he didn't trust himself to train you right."

"Right for what?"

"His mate."

"His WHAT!"

There's other shit we've kept from you. He's my brother, and you potentially are my mate too."

"Your...what about Rogue?"

"He doesn't know about that. Part of why he dropped you here was to trap me into a fight, when you were ready."

"Is that why you watch me?"

"Na, kid, you're like him, and I watch for the things that made him, well him. I figure if we catch it early, we can stop it."

"And if you can't?"

"Then...we'll have two immortal psychopaths running around.". She could tell he was teasing her, but there was that grain of truth that made her cringe. Was it something she couldn't avoid, would she be another Sabretooth?

The rest of the session was hand to hand combat drills. Logan promised they'd keep her safe, not let him, or this Apocalypse character get her, but she concentrated twice as hard to learn what he was teaching her. She was scared, of Sabretooth, of kids at the school getting hurt because of her, and now this new mutant who could control someone like Sabretooth.

The rest of her classes were quiet, and she had a lot of time to think. Some of the younger girls liked to pick on her, but she tried to ignore them.

"'Lena and Logan sitting in a tree, might fool Rogue but won't fool me." Monet sing-songed behind her in math class. Everyone knew Rogue and Logan were engaged, but if Monet didn't stop, Malena's favorite teacher was going to hate her.

She ran from the class, tears on her face. You'd think, in a school for kids who are different, there wouldn't be bullies to deal with. She slammed her bedroom door. She'd been given her own room when her nightmares got so bad the other students couldn't sleep in the same room with her.

She curled up in a ball, she didn't even hear the door open.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Monet."

"If you mean that crap about the extra trainin' sessions, that was mah idea."

"Really? So you're okay with this whole thing? I mean Logan told me about being a potential mate and stuff?"

"Yeah, Ah'm ok with it. After absorbin as much of him as Ah have over tha years, it makes sense."

"But..."

"Don't you worry your pretty head over it. Logan's locked down tight, and Ah ain't upset 'bout no teenager startin dumb rumors. Ah just hope Salem gets done with the remodel soon so we can send some of 'em back. Ah'll bring ya dinner so ya don't have ta deal with it tonight."

Malena gave Rogue a hug, and relaxed on the bed while she waited for a dinner tray. After she ate, she left the tray outside her door, and curled up in bed. She just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

She woke in a strange room, her arms and legs strapped down to a table, and a bright light overhead.

"Subject prepped and ready for insemination." A voice said to her left. The entire room smelled sterile. She was the only living thing in it. She couldn't see what was to her left, but knew it wasn't alive.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N For those waiting with baited breath for updates, I'm going to be a little slow for the next few weeks, RL kicked me in the teeth big time and I'm having to deal with a tragedy. I should be back to writing quicklyagain soon, I just have to deal with RL first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was right it wasn't alive. It was some kind of robot. The table moved, angling her back. She felt something force its way inside her and she screamed. She couldn't struggle, her claws wouldn't work against the thick metal restraints, even if she could reach them.

Once the machines were finished, the room went dark, totally dark. The table stayed slightly inverted and she started to get light headed from the blood rushing to her head. She closed her eyes, or did she, she really couldn't tell. Her ears picked up a faint air movement. She figured it was some kind of climate control. The table creaked a bit with her slight movements, but those were the only sounds other than her own heartbeat and breathing.

She wasn't sure of time; she really had nothing to gage it by. The lights coming up suddenly, and the machines powering on startled her.

"Withdrawing blood for testing." The voice said again. She could hear the mechanical arm move, and felt the prick into the side of her neck. The machines stayed on, but she didn't know if it was five minutes or hours.

"Insemination successful." The voice said. She screamed again. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Good." A disembodied voice said, it vibrated through the room but she didn't recognize it. "Leave the subject in place for final implantation, and then move it to breeding room 3."

She shuddered. She hoped to hell that voice had a real throat she could rip out when she got out of here."

The lights powered down again.

XXXXXX

He stood behind his master, watching the process. Something about this breeder bothered him. He felt the pressure of his master's attention and felt the fleeting feeling disappear. It wasn't his concern. The female would breed warriors for Apocalypse until she died from over use, just like the other two.

The second one wasn't taking the insemination after three attempts, and Death thought they may have to give up, although the draining mutation would make a strong offensive weapon for his master's warriors.

"Make one more attempt, then terminate if unsuccessful." His master ordered.

The third had taken the insemination, and the combination of hers and Pestilence's mutation would give their warriors both seismic and plasma offensive abilities.

"Are you pleased with your breeder, Death?" Apocalypse asked, not even looking at him.

"It doesn't matter to me; as long as it produces warriors for your army." Death said. Somewhere deep inside, where the part of him that was the animal, that was his strength, let out a silent roar in protest. That was its mate on that table, and the only way she should produce offspring should be from the surge of his loins, not through some machine.

XXXXXX

"Chuck, what the hell do you mean you can't find them. They disappeared almost a month ago." Logan ranted.

"This Apocalypse is powerful. Unless I can find a breach in his shields, I won't be able to find them. I promise, Logan, I am looking every day. Rogue knows how to take care of herself, it is Malena and Jubilee I am worried about most."

"Damn it, we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We aren't doing nothing, Logan." Storm said. "We're doing everything we can to find them."

"It doesn't feel like it." He muttered. The three had disappeared the same night. They hadn't considered that Apocalypse would want more than Malena. He should have thought of it, should have realized Rogue was in danger too.

"Logan I am scanning for them constantly. All of the students' mental patterns are loaded in Cerebro and I have a passive scan going constantly, so even if the shields drop for a second it will pick up a location."

"It better." He growled, releasing his claws in frustration. The pain reminded him he had to stay strong and ready to save his girl.

"I have one other option, and I am trying to persuade the mutant to help us. It is very delicate, no one knows of his mutation, and it could be dangerous to him to assist us."

"I'll show him dangerous if he doesn't."

"Logan, please, it is a long shot at best. He is an animal empath, and I am hoping he can connect with Victor's highly developed animal instincts."

"Well shit." Logan stormed out. If they were down to animal empaths to try to find Sabretooth Chuck was getting desperate.

XXXXXX

Malena woke up this time dressed in a baggy jumpsuit in an eight by four cell with a fold down bunk and a built in toilet. The room had three cameras so there was absolutely no chance at privacy. She could smell that it had been thoroughly sanitized. She heard her stomach rumble and wondered what time they fed the lab rats.

She heard a noise outside her cell, a noise she recognized.

Paff "Damn!"

"Jubes?"

"Lena?"

"Yeah."

"Shit they got Rogue too." Jubes said. Malena figured out she was in the cell to her left. The cells had solid doors so there was no way to look outside.

"How do you know?"

"'Cuz sedatives don't work that well on me, so I wasn't totally out when they took us."

"Who?"

"Some guys I'd never seen before, I didn't realize you were with us too. I saw them toss Rogue into the van before they realized I was still awake, and they hit me to knock me out. We have to have been here a while, the cut on my head is healed, I'd say a month at least."

"God, Logan must be going nuts."

"Yeah...and now..." Jubes sounded scared.

"Now what?"

"Well, I mean I assume you've been through what I have. Which means we're both pregnant, and they have to be trying with Rogue too?"

Malena thought about that a moment. Logan was going to freak.

"So do you know who they used?"

"No, whatever they used to...well it didn't let out any scent..."

"Shit."

Malena silently echoed the sentiment.

XXXXXX

"Very bright, your breeder." Apocalypse said as Death watched the monitor. He just grunted.

"Perhaps, I will let you impregnate her yourself next time."

Death shrugged, and tried to force down the surge of animal rage. He felt the strong mental control from his master, and the rage settled down to boil in his gut. He felt his master's eyes on him and bowed his head in submission.

His master walked out of the room, and Death felt the pressure from his master's mind ease as he focused on someone else. These few moments were all he had, and he felt the rage course through his body, with no way to release it. He felt like his muscles were charged with electricity, and hoped his master would have a mission for him soon.

He felt a brief touch, not his master, but something else, something that touched only the raging animal. Death forced the touch away from his conscious mind and left it to the animal.


End file.
